1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to messaging systems, such as email systems, text-messaging systems or instant-messaging systems. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a messaging system that enables a user to save a message attachment to an online content management system.
2. Related Art
When a user receives a message, such as an email message or a text message, with an attachment, the user typically downloads the attachment to their computing device. However, in some situations, the user may simply want to add the attachment to their directory in a synched, online management system, such as the Dropbox™ service, which is offered by Dropbox, Inc. of San Francisco, Calif. To do this, the user presently has to first download the attachment to their computing device and then explicitly save it to their online content management system (e.g., their Dropbox™ folder). This can be a tedious process for the user. Additionally, the user may not be able to perform this process on some devices, such as mobile devices. Also, if the user is accessing the message from a shared system or a friend's system, it may be undesirable to store a copy of the attachment to the system.